Angel War
by Lonesoldier
Summary: This is the story of Captain Angelus of the Knights Templar Chapter (a second founding chapter of the Imperial Fists). This is a story about the strife of mankind during the 41st Millenium. It is rated PG-13 due to violence and 1 swear, just to be safe.
1. Never Forgive, Never Forget

Angel War

----

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40K, or any other things in here that are already owned by someone else. If anyone in the story is like someone else in the real world then it is purely coincidental. If you do sue me for some reason then all you will get is some pocket lint. The character Angelus is my intellectual property, I hope.

----

Angelus dove to the side, his power armor leaving a gouge in the wet earth where he had slid. He fired his bolt pistol twice and killed two of the heretic cultists plodding toward him. Angelus stood quickly, charging the heretics with a war cry and cut a cultist down with his powersword. He thrust the sword in the sky and yelled, "FOR THE EMPEROR!!!" He sliced another cultist, then reversed the blow and took another's head off. Drenched in the blood of his foes, Angelus let out a snarl of contempt. He pulled the teleportation beacon from his belt and activated it, blue bands of energy circled around him, faster and faster until they were a blur of light, then the light faded and in its wake a squad of nine of the First Company of the Knights Templar Chapter's finest space marines stood. They formed up around their Captain and charged across the battle field.

Angelus' squad assualted a Khorne cultist postion. The veterans unclipped their frag grenades and threw them into the building's windows. The grenades exploded in a hail of shrapnel, scything down the heretical worshippers, and destroying the building. A marker appeared on Angelus' heads-up display, a way-point. He asked the veterans to hold the building while he checked out the location. Angelus spoke into his ear-bead as he neared the ridge. "Meterion, the target is coming into vision". The chapter's Grand Master responded, "Kill the traitorous bastard". Angelus walked over the ridge to view the root of all this evil standing their giving orders to the rest of his squad. Traitor marines.

"Heretics!!!" yelled Angelus as he dove into their midst. He swung his blazing power sword in a deadly arc, killing two of the traitors swiftly and disemboweling another. He shoved his pistol in the gut a traitor and fired killing it instantly. He blocked the feverish stream of blows from the heretic marines, their rusty chainaxes no match for his archaic power sword. In his blinding zealous rage Angelus beheaded another two of the traitors and crushed another's helmet with his bolt pistol's hilt. Angelus turned to face his last opponent, a cursed champion of the fell gods.

The crazed heretic yelled the famous cry "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!" as he charged Angelus. Angelus' blue eyes set hard and still, narrowed as the berserker rushed at him. "Never Forgive, Never Forget" he whispered. As the bloodthirsty Khornite reached him Angelus dropped to one knee, he rammed the power sword through the traitor's chest and out his spine. "This is the fate of all of leave the Emperor's guiding light" he said to no one in particular, filled with vindictive rage. He smiled, his power armor shut off slamming him into the ground, unconscious from the many severe wounds he had taken from the enemy and the cracks and breaks into the power armor. It whirred one final time trying to awake the fallen warrior but even its technologies couldn't bring him back.

----

Editted on December 15, 2006


	2. The Advent Glory

Disclaimer: No money, no RAM, no jelly donuts. Don't sue me.

----

Angelus woke staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling. He was in the Apothecarium, the hospital on board the Knights Templars flagship, 'The Advent Glory'. A somber looking marine wearing the white-painted power armour of the Apothecaries, sans the helmet, walked up to his cot and said "Brother-Captian, you are awake. We found you after the battle, lying in the blood of a dozen traitors. The Emperor must have been watching over you... your armour was literally hacked apart..."

The medic-marine set a tray with a bowl of some bland-looking porridge on the table next to the cot. "You've been asleep for a few days, the porridge tastes better than the IV food, somewhat. You're free to leave afterwards Captian". "Thank you Brother Etera," Angelus said as the medic left to administer to other wounded marines. He finished the food quickly and left the Apothecarium. Without his armour on the Angelus stood a little shorter but was no less intimidating. His genetically-enhanced physique was more visible in the grey-ish, coarse tunic he was wearing. Suffice to say the most commonly quoted piece of text on the Space Marines applied to him, "They could crush a man's skull with their bare hands".

His trip through the the ship's halls was short, since it was his flagship he knew it inside and out. He arrived at his own quarters, the closest to the chapel housed in the depths of the starship. He thumbed the entry code into the pad outside and the door slide open with a quiet hiss. The inside of the room looked the same as any other on the ship, though it was more spacious, for company of course, and had more useful objects, as a Captain might need. Sitting in one of the chairs was a Tech Adept, dressed in the loose red robes of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Machine Cult. The Adept stood and bowed respectfully.

"It is good to see that you have recovered Captain. I was instructed to repair your power armour, but as you can imagine your suit was completely destroyed..." "WHAT!?" Angelus thundered, "That suit has protected me through a hundred years of battle! And..." The Adept cut him off, "And it has been consecrated by the Chaplain and returned to the Cathedral on Atriora for the proper services. In the meantime, I have taken the liberty of requisitioning a new Mark Seven suit of power armour. You will find no complaint with it." Angelus knew that though the servants of the Machine Cult were few on his ship, they were of high rank.

After a few dozen minutes of tinkering the Adept had armoured Angelus into his new suit. Power armour interfaces directly with a space marine's nervous system via the cybernetic implant known as the Black Carapace. The Carapace itself is strong enough to shrug off small calibur autogun rounds, and its ability to connect a marine to his armour meant that each warrior could live in their suits like a second skin. The fiber-bundles and servo-motors enhanced each movement, allowing marines to rend opponents limb-from-limb. Angelus flexed the gauntlet, feeling the hard, unyielding ceramite around his fist, that was his fist. "Thank you Adept," he said to the man. The Adept bowed and swiftly retreated from the Captain's quarters.

Angelus ceremoniously drew his powersword from its sheath at his belt and examined it. It had a few more nicks from the ordeal it suffered everytime it struck another heretic or xenogen. He sheathed the blade again and drew his beloved bolt pistol from its holster on the other side of his belt. The pistol was crafted from the finest materials on the forge world, Agripinaa and shone with a dull gold hue in the light of his room. Angelus picked up a magazine from his desk and loaded the pistol with a "clack" as the one-inch wide bolt slid into the firing chamber. He aimed it an imaginary foe, looking down its barrel with one eye closed, though his training had done away with such trivialities long ago.

He returned the pistol to its holster and picked up a datapad from desk. Activating the crystal matrix holographic image with press of a button, a slightly blueish picture of the Admiral of his ship popped up and said "Angelus as soon as you have finished with your armour head meet me on the bridge, we have need of you. Emperor Protect". The datastream ended. Placing the pad on the desk Angelus took off for the bridge.

----

Editted on Decemeber 16, 2006


	3. The Ruinous Powers Strike Back

Disclaimer: Me no own Warhammer, you no sue me...(I'm running out of disclaimer ideas)  
  
Angel War:  
  
Chapter 3: The Ruinous Powers strike back  
  
Angelus entered the bridge and walked up the ramp to the commanding area. "Admiral Teratas" Angelus called out from behind the Admiral. "Ah hello my very...righteous friend" Teratas said as he turned around and looked up into the marines face with no fear or even awe, maybe it had something to do with the chestful of medals, each with the name of a major engagement in his sector or his iron will and determination, but if there was only one human Angelus could choose to fight back-to-back with it would be the Admiral.  
  
Angelus took a seat in the large, comfortable looking chair in the middle of the upper deck. "Give me some information, where are we heading next? Major enemy troop gatherings? Local rebellions needing quelling?" Angelus asked. "No my good Captain, Grand Master Meterion has asked us to move our position over the planet's southern ice-cap and launch an assault, supported with planetary bombardment, against the rebel base located there" the Admiral answered.   
  
"Aren't we worried the barrage and battle will melt the ice-cap?" Angelus asked, bemused. "In war there are casualties, the survivors will adapt or die. It is the way of nature" Teretas responded. "Perhaps" was Angelus' quick reply. "On another note, Captain Matius of 3rd Company is also moving into this system with his crusade fleet to quell the rebellions on the fifth planet from this star" the Admiral continued. "That meddling...Did you tell him to remove his fleets as we do not require any assistance?" "Yes, he said that you could go eat Ork-spoor for all he cares". "Why that little upstart, I have half a mind to teach him a lesson in humility when his forces land" Angelus snarled.  
  
"Sirs, we are coming into range" a tech-priest at a station said in his grating metallic voice. Admiral Teratas nodded and moved back to the forward edge of the upper deck where he could have a perfect view of the lower deck, which was full of servitors, tech-priests and humans working in semi-unison to keep the ship operational.  
  
A view screen, cleverly positioned so that everyone could see it, dropped down and provided a picture perfect view of the planet's ice cap. "Admiral, how are the brothers?" Angelus asked. "All squads are operational, Devastator squad Destructus lost 2 members as artillery fire shelled their positions & Squad Reaver lost 4 battle-brothers as their position was overwhelmed by Traitor Marines, luckily they fell back and support fire cleansed the heretics quickly before they could do too much damage". "Teratas, even one brother lost is too much damage, but we must do it, it is what the Emperor asks for". "Aye" was the only reply.  
  
"Admiral, Captain, we have detected two chaos cruisers in our landing zone" a officer sitting at one of the consoles yelled over his shoulder. "Bring up the Void shields, divert all unnecessary energy to powering up weapon arrays" Teratas ordered. "I better go get the brothers ready" Angelus said calmly. He stood up and was thrown to the deck as the first volley hit the ship. "I SAID VOID SHIELDS UP!" the Admiral roared. "Sir those weren't weapons, they we're...boarding torpedoes...we've been boarded" the first tech-priest said.  
  
Angelus swore, got up and broke into a flat out run heading for his troop's chambers. The corridors of the Advent Glory were full of people running to their positions and klaxons and flashing lights. Half way to the Space Marine quarters Angelus encountered 10 Space Marines standing at a door.  
  
"Brother Jerome, boarding torpedoes full of Chaos filth have anchored onto the hull and are breaking in as we speak" Angelus told the Sergeant. "Aye, we know, the brothers are positioned at every entryway. We are ready" Jerome told the Captain. "Understood brother, continue your vigilance" Angelus patted Jerome on the shoulder pad and left to find his own squad.  
  
Not before long Angelus came to the door his squad-mates were waiting at. "Oh hello, I see you decided to come help us" Ardias said. "Hmm, it was a hard choice, the chair is really comfortable" Angelus joked, referring to the command chair on the upper deck.  
  
Beyond the door they were at was a small hallway then the hull. First the Chaos marines would have to cut through the hull, then they would be into the hall. At that point the doors (which opened by two pieces, one going up and the other half going down) would open a crack and the marines would fire through it and kill as many as possible, then the doors would open fully and they would charge the traitors.  
  
HISSSS, CLANG. The wall fell to the ground and 8 Chaos Space Marines, World Eater Khornate Berserkers by the symbols on their armor charged out holding their axes looking for skulls to be taken. On the other side of the door all 10 marines activated their powerswords, a quiet crackling filled the air, it smelled like ozone. Over the noise the whirring of a chainsword could be heard. Twisting around Angelus saw a scout, crouched among the marines, bolt pistol and chainsword in hand with a sniper rifle over his shoulder.  
  
'Questions later' Angelus thought as the door slid open a few inches. The marines in the front of the group raised their pistols and fired, knocking a few Chaos Marines out of sight, hopefully dead. The doors opened fully and all the Knights Templar rushed through, swords held above their heads, pistols firing.  
  
Without missing a beat the World Eaters charged as well, the first 6 were followed by the two who got up after being shot. Their chain-axes caught with the powerswords and the super-human warriors fought. Minutes later Angelus pushed his powersword through the last traitor's second heart then the dark-marine's first heart.  
  
"Command Squad Angelus has defeated their enemies" Angelus said over the comm. Other squads reported their victories. Apparently all boarding attempts had been repelled. "Angelus, this is Teratas, get over to the bridge! Bring your squad, they might want to hear this," the Admiral said over the comm-net.  
  
The squad jogged to the bridge. On the way there Angelus came over to the Scout and asked "Brother, why are you here?" "I, My squad's position was over run by heretics. They slew all the other scouts; I survived because I was knocked unconscious and left for dead. When the call to arms came I wanted to kill the traitors, no squad would have an inexperienced warrior like myself. Your squad mates let me fight with them," the scout said. "And do you have a name Brother?" Angelus asked. He was sure they were close to the bridge. "Aye, my name is Janus".  
  
The squad walked up the ramp and into the upper deck. "Teratas?" Angelus asked. "The orbital weapons platform is under the traitors command" the Admiral said grimly, "The shields won't hold forever, I suggest disabling it." "It's what I would do. Are we close enough to launch boarding torpedoes?" Angelus questioned the tech-priest at a monitor. "Yes Captain" the machine priest answered.  
  
"Then which squad or squads will take out the platform?" Teratas asked. "We lead by example, my friend. My squad shall go. I'll also take Brother Jerome and Squad Crusade along" Angelus stated. "Understood, the boarding torpedoes will be prepared as soon as possible." "No need, I just realized that we are in teleportation range. We can teleport into the bridge and the engine room, disable both and retreat to the drop pods before all the traitors rush our positions." Angelus said, he hit his open palm with his balled fist, pretending to smash something. 


	4. Ave Imperator!

Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are Red  
  
Violets are Blue  
  
I don't own Warhammer 40K  
  
Neither do you!  
  
(Unless you have GW shares, then I guess you do in some kind of crazy way. Crazy stocks.)  
  
Angel War:  
  
Chapter 4: Ave Imperator  
  
Angelus, Ardias, Janus and company were in the teleporter room, where the tech-adept was doing the ritual that invoked the teleporter's machine spirit into working. Personally Angelus wasn't big on the whole machine spirit thing, but hey if it worked...  
  
The tech-priest nodded once and pulled a level on the console. Blue bands of light surrounded them and rose and fell around them till they faded out. One second they were within the holy walls of 'The Advent Glory' the next they were in the middle of the orbital platform's bridge. The squad's ancient power swords hissed to life, each engulfed in a hazy, blue disruption field.  
  
"Ave Imperator!" cried Angelus as he rushed into the nearest group of Chaos marines. The very walls had been infected by Chaos, the walls were turning green and were coated in a viscous fluid, as Janus found out when a traitor slammed him into the wall and went in for the kill. He was promptly saved by a Knight Templar who decapitated the heretic with a single stroke of his power sword.  
  
"Ave Imperator!" echoed Ardias, who followed Angelus into the thick of the fray. The Knights Templar fought a valiant battle against the heretic marines in the bridge. Janus emptied his bolt pistol's clip into a marine; it fell to the ground and didn't move. Just to make sure Janus plunged his chainsword through it. "Death to the traitors!" he yelled loudly over the din of battle. Various other oaths, from both sides, followed this proclamation. In a few minutes of intense fighting the Knights Templar command squad mercilessly slaughtered the chaos marines. Angelus and Ardias had a ring of black-powered armored bodies around them.  
  
"Squad Crusade, this is Command Squad, we have secured the bridge, what is your status?" Angelus asked over the comm-net. Various sounds of battle were heard through the ear-bead headsets. "The situation is under control" Sergeant Jerome of Squad Crusade responded. "Understood".  
  
The command squad disabled the bridge easily enough; they pulled out all of the internal wires and destroyed important looking consoles. "Now squads all we have to do is meet up at the drop pods and meet our battle-brothers on the ice-cap. We are like a secret weapon; we will be landing behind enemy lines. They will know we are there, but hopefully having to split their attention will give the brothers on the line a better chance of breaching it." Angelus commanded.  
  
The command squad rushed out of the bridge running through the orbital platform toward the escape pods. As they reached the last bend another squad of Traitor Marines assaulted them. Sword through heart and bolt through brain, the command squad swept the heretics up and killed them without looking back. "Crusade squad what is your position?" Angelus near yelled into the comm, he needed to, to be heard over the klaxons and sounds of battle.  
  
"We are at the drop pods, our position has been attacked by the heretics," Jerome responded. "Understood, we are with you". The command squad reached the drop pod bay; the chaos marines had their backs to the command squad. Once more they slayed the servants of the Ruinous Powers without mercy. Before congratulations or thanks the marines had filled the drop pods and began the plunge toward the planet below them. 


End file.
